Don't Stop!
by elev
Summary: Shaw makes Elizabeth beg for her release. Elizabeth should've known Shaw was so good at playful extortion... Short story practice. Light BDSM themes.


**#####**

**Don't Stop**

by elev

"Oh, God!" I gasp. "Ah, _ah_, fuck, don't stop—!"

I'm close to orgasm, _way_ closer than I hope I'm letting on, but Shaw figures it out anyway and decides that I should stew in frustration a while longer. Her fingers cease their glacial spiral over my clit and she takes her hand away, even as I raise my hips as far towards her hand as the ropes allow. Shaw smirks and rubs the inside of my thighs, allowing her hands to drift tantalizingly near my pussy—but not anywhere near enough.

I moan in frustration and tug at the ropes binding me to the bed, but it's a struggle in vain. My arms and legs are spread wide, leaving my body delightfully exposed; my wrists and ankles are tied to the bedposts. Shaw even tied my hips down, lashing them to the mattress. The tan ropes are soft but unyielding. I can't move more than a few inches in any direction, not that it stops me from trying.

The air in the apartment bedroom is warm and cloying. Morning sunlight filters through the window drapes, highlighting Shaw's nude form in silhouette. She's sprawled on her side next to me. Her head is propped up on one arm, leaving one hand free to do thoroughly inappropriate things to my naked body.

"C'mon, Shaw," I pant, "I wanna cum!"

"Not yet," she says, patting my chest. She gently drags one fingertip along the curve of my breast and up my neck. The touch is insubstantial, hardly a tickle, and yet at the same time it's driving me nuts.

"That's what you said like ten minutes ago!" I complain.

"Yep," she says, and she sounds so _smug_ about it. "And then ten minutes before that."

"If I wasn't tied up, you'd be getting a pillow to the face," I grumble.

"Oooo," Shaw says. "You must be getting desperate if you're making empty threats."

"Empty threats my ah, _ah_, _ah!_"

I hear the buzzing just before Shaw touches the little vibrator to my body, drawing it slowly up my pussy. My body twitches and my legs try to close by instinct, but the ropes hold them apart.

"_Ohhh_," I whimper. The sensations flowing from my nethers are sweeter than nectar and oh-so-lovely. I feel warm, so very warm. Shaw moves the little device up and down my pussy, never letting it linger too long in one place. I grasp the sheets with both hands and try to raise my head enough to see what Shaw is doing, but I can't get my head high enough, so I settle for falling back against the pillows and staring at the ceiling instead. Oh, I am so _close_! My toes are starting to twitch, spreading and clenching of their own accord, and that's it, my danger sign, it's finally happening and yes, yes, _fuck_, no_—_!

Shaw clicks off the vibrator and goes back to running her fingers over my body as I sputter.

"Come _on!_" I whine.

"You're the one that said I could do _anything_ I wanted," Shaw reminds me.

"That's because I thought you were gonna get me off!"

"I _am_ gonna get you off," Shaw says. "When I feel like it."

"You are a _dick_," I inform her.

"Oh?" Shaw says, sounding bored. "You're not even trying." She pinches one of my nipples, rolling it lightly between her fingers. I squeak in surprise.

"Trying _what_?" I say.

"To insult me. You must know more intelligent insults than that."

"I'm too horny to come up with anything better!" I say, scowling.

"You could at least use an insult that isn't a body part."

"You're like a wifi connection that keeps dropping out, okay?" I sputter.

Shaw looks nonplussed. "That all you got?"

"You're a computer with only a half-gig of RAM trying to run PhotoBucket on five pictures at once."

"That's why I always edit four pictures or less. Try again."

"You're a fancy laptop neutered by an integrated graphics chip!" I yell. "You're a password box that has a maximum length of eight characters! You're a _dial-up modem trying to download Doom at 300 baud._"

Shaw looks like she's trying really hard not to smile. "Owch," she says. "That one hurt." Her face turns serious. "I'm starting to think that you don't deserve to cum today."

"_What_?" I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"You hurt my feelings," Shaw says, putting on a pouting face that isn't very convincing because the smirk keeps threatening to break through. "I should just let you stew for, I dunno, an hour or—"

"_No_!" I say, wide-eyed. I tug against the ropes. "Okay, seriously, Shaw—"

"I'm being _very_ serious," she purrs.

"—it's been long enough, will you give me my freaking orgasm already?"

Shaw moves her body closer, throwing one leg over my thigh as she leans over me, and now our noses are just a few inches apart. Her body radiates heat like a campfire and the smell of the flowery shampoo she used last night is downright intoxicating.

"You talk a lot," Shaw says. Her voice is silky and there's a playful look in her eyes, like a cat that really, really wants to go after that bird on the other side of the sliding glass door.

"Maybe you should gag me then," I say. "And stop teasing me!"

"We'll use a gag next time," Shaw promises. "But right now, it's fun hearing you whine." She sits up straighter and straddles my leg. I roll my eyes and groan, but the groan quickly turns into a gasp when Shaw's agile fingers make their way down to my pussy again—and stop.

"You want to cum?" Shaw says.

"Yes, yes, _yes_ already!" I say.

"Hmm," Shaw says. "Beg for it."

"What?" I say, startled.

"You heard me," Shaw says. "_Beg. _I want to hear you begging me to make you cum."

"I've been begging all day!" I say in indignation.

I feel Shaw's fingers leave my body.

"Okay, okay!" I say quickly. "Make me cum! _Please_? I'm so freaking horny."

"You call that begging?" Shaw says.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I try. Shaw rolls her eyes.

"All right, Shaw, c'mon—_pleeeaase_, I need you to make me cum, please! I can't take this!"

"I can't hear you," Shaw says in a sing-song voice.

"Shaw_!_" I struggle against the ropes, but it's futile, and we both know it. "Please, Shaw, _fuck_, I need it so _bad_. Please? _Please?_"

Shaw considers. "What do you _need_, Beth?" she says, her voice husky and low. I moan, loudly, as I feel her fingers enter me, but they're hardly moving at all. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Nnnnrrrgh you are _evil!_" I groan. I strain against the ropes to hump her fingers, but the effort is useless.

"I get that a lot," Shaw says.

"I need you to make me cum," I whine. "I need you to fuck me and stop _slowing down_ all the time_, please!_"

"I love it when you're desperate," Shaw says, and her hands begin to move. One of them roves my body as the other one works at my pussy. Her fingers are like a magic trick and she knows it; she plays my body like a violin, making it react just the way she wants it to. My pussy is soaking and my body is covered in sweat. Shaw's fingers dance over and around my clit, rubbing and twirling and bobbing up and down, and I swear, if she stops again, I'm not baking cookies for like a whole _month_ no matter how much she complains.

"Oh!" I gasp. "Oh god, oh god, oh _shit_!"

I'm getting close again. My legs are straining inward against the ropes and my toes are doing their thing again—so _close—_when I hear a buzzing sound. I'm overjoyed, at least until I realize where the sound is coming from: Shaw's cell phone on the bedside table. I feel her fingers hesitate and slow. I can't believe the timing. Just a few more seconds!

"Shaw, _no_!" I say, shaking my head in desperation. I'm quite literally trembling with desire. "Don't you _dare_ answer the fucking phone."

"It's John," she says. "We probably have a case."

"B-b-but I'm so _close_!"

"That's what you said ages ago. Really, you should be further along by now."

"Dammit, Shaw!" I whine. I yank furiously at the ropes. "If it's buzzing, it needs to be between my legs!"

"It voids the warranty if the phone gets wet," Shaw says, and she snags the phone off the bedside table. She flips it open with one hand and holds the phone to her ear.

"Good morning, John," she says, and at the same time, her fingers start moving again. My entire body jerks and it takes everything I have to keep from gasping. Shaw's voice is unusually cheerful—for her. "New case?"

She listens to whatever John says and nods. Her fingers speed up, and now I'm getting concerned, because my body is revving against the brakes and if Shaw keeps John on the line for too long, John's gonna get an earful of me cumming my metaphorical pants off—and he will _never_ let me live it down. I try to squirm away, but I can't escape.

"We need another hacker for this one?" Shaw says. "Hmm. I dunno if anyone here has the qualifications. You know me with computers. I'm like a fancy laptop neutered by an integrated graphics chip."

I roll my eyes and grit my teeth to keep from making the slightest peep.

"Why yes_,_" Shaw drawls. "I _have_ been hanging out with Elizabeth lately. How did you know?" A pause. "Yeah, I dunno. She's here, but I think she's a little tied up with something."

_Wow,_ I think to myself, _she__ did _not_ just make that pun. _I see Shaw's mouth twitch into a smirk for an instant before it snaps back to her usual expression of boredom. I'm trying to keep my mouth shut, but Shaw's fingers are moving even faster now and the warmth in my thighs is getting unbearable. A tiny squeak escapes my lips. The water is lapping at the lip of the dam and I don't know how much longer I can hold out.

"Sure," Shaw says, "I'll let her know. We'll be there in about twenty minutes." She hangs up and tosses the phone back to the bedside table. "Busy day ahead. Finch got four cases; you and I get the geek. We gotta go."

I groan when she takes her hand away again. "Come _on_," I plead. "Don't leave me hanging here! If I have to be horny all day, I'm gonna be _really_ grumpy."

Shaw chews her lip, then reaches for the bedside table and pulls open the drawer. The smirk is back on her face, and this time, it stays. She pulls out a rechargable back massager and holds it up.

"Think you can cum in the next minute?" she says, raising her eyebrows. She clicks the device on and a low hum fills the room.

"What do _you_ think?" I say.

She leans in close again, smiles like a puma, and says, "I think you have thirty seconds to convince me that you deserve it."

I gulp. "Come on," I say, nervous. "I already—"

"Twenty-five seconds. Start begging."

I consider my options and quickly decide that humoring her is the approach most likely to end in an orgasm.

"Shaw, _please, _I'm so freaking horny—look, you can't leave me hanging like this—"

"Yes I can."

"Okay, okay! Look, I'll—I'll make you cookies, all right? A special batch, just for you."

"Just one? Fifteen seconds."

"Two batches!"

"Hmm." She waves the wand around absent-mindendly as she contemplates. "Those insults were pretty scathing."

"They'll be just for you!" I say. "I'll even put extra chocolate chips."

"I dunno..."

"And I'll wear that leather jacket!"

"Ooo," Shaw says. Her eyebrows go up. "The jeans too? And the boots!"

"Yeah, whatever, sure! Just _make me cum! Pleeeaaaase!_"

"Well...I guess that's good enough for now," Shaw says, and without further ado, she touches the buzzing device to my body and holds it there. My mouth falls open but I can't make a sound. My body strains and arches until the ropes are taunt.

"Cum for me, Beth," Shaw whispers, but it's way too late—by then, I'm already riding a rocket to the moon, stars are exploding in front of my eyes, and I'm pretty sure I'm yelling the whole way up.

It takes a long, _long_ time to come back down.

#####

For some moments, Reese and Finch don't say a word. Reese lounges in his office chair next to Finch's desk, eyebrows raised. Finch stares at one of the monitors in front of him. Reese is fairly certain that he's not actually reading the network utilization graph scrolling past.

"Well, Harold," Reese says. His soft voice fills the library chamber. "Maybe one of these days you should get around to fixing that little glitch that activates our burner phone mics at random."

Finch's face is beet red. He clears his throat and says, "I—I believe that would be most...prudent, Mr. Reese."

"Preferably before they find out," Reese says, nodding to the offending speakerphone on the desk. "I'm honestly not sure which one of them is more likely to kill us if they find out we overheard..._that_."

"Oh, Miss Ruben, of course," Finch says.

Reese nods and chuckles awkwardly, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"I hope we get pictures," he says. Finch's eyebrows climb for the roof as he rotates his chair sharply to face Reese.

"...of the _jacket_," Reese says sheepishly.

"Thank you for the clarification, Mr. Reese." Finch rotates back to face the monitors. "Perhaps we should, ah—"

"Forget that the last two minutes ever happened and focus on the Numbers we just got?"

"That sounds like a _splendid_ idea," Finch says. "I'll pull up the information I have on our latest Numbers..."

#####_Notes: I'm practicing writing short stories. This one is 2357 words. Fun fact, each digit is a prime number! (So is 2357 itself.)_

_This was going to be part of kink bingo, but I'm too lazy to actually look into signing up for a card, so I wrote a little python script to do the work and generate a bingo card for me, because of course that's going to be the easier solution. This story's themes are "Begging" and "Orgasm Denial/Control"._

_One story down, 234356743247632 to write. This one spawned a couple of plot bunnies so I'm not sure I'll ever be able to catch up._

_Let me know what you think! Reviews are love._

_How much do you think John and Harold overheard? ;)_


End file.
